


Strickly Rubbadub

by beebzly (Beebzly)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Biting, Blood, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebzly/pseuds/beebzly
Summary: 2D finds Murdoc in an unpleasant state after a long binge, so he does what any good friend would do: clean him up.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Strickly Rubbadub

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a gift for a secret santa exchange, the prompt asked for Murdoc to get soapy, sudsy clean but of course you know I had to take it a step further!
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this one, please enjoy!
> 
> TW: mentions of drugs and alcohol as well as a very short blood mention.

Strickly Rubbadub

Moments like these are always so unpleasant for 2D, and it’s hard for him not to judge Murdoc when he finds him like this. Kicking passed several loud, clattering bottles of rum and beer, 2D kneels down beside him, flipping him over on his back to make sure he didn’t throw up on himself during his passed-out stupor. 

Sighing with relief, he finds only drool caked onto his cheek, a sight 2D is very thankful for right now. Murdoc looks horrible with his black hair plastered to his sweating forehead, his skin wet and clammy to the touch. He’s breathing hard through his nose, jaw clenched, angry and tense even when he’s passed out. A bit of stray white powder is still clinging to his nostrils, a cut straw and near empty baggie still clutched in his fist. 

2D looks over his shoulder, checking to see if Russ is nearby to help hoist him up and drag him down to his Winnie, but they’re alone. “You’re such an arsehole, Murdoc,” he whispers to himself with a hefty sigh, wondering why fate dealt him the hand that led him here- being Murdoc Niccals reluctant caretaker.

He reasons with himself that it’s tit for tat, Murdoc was once his reluctant caretaker, it only seems fair to respect that flow, but he wonders when it will end. If this band really blows up, will they be stuck together for the rest of their lives in a constant cycle of abusing each other and then kissing each other’s wounds at the end of a bad journey? No matter now, he had to do something. God forbid little Noodle sees Murdoc like this. 

Leaning down to try and scoop him up, 2D can’t believe the stench coming from his body. A turgid mixture of booze, sweat and body odor; he gags as he tries to hold back some creeping vomit. What a disgusting man, some days he really can’t believe that this is his lot in life now, stuck with this vile human who somehow convinced him they should live together in a dilapidated old building and make an album. 

Holding his breath, he hooks his arms under Murdoc’s sweating pits, the shorter man isn’t heavy, but the fact that he’s dead weight makes it harder to lift him straight from the floor. 2D resolves there and then to maybe start lifting some weights. 

The next step is always the hardest part, waking Murdoc from his binge. No one had seen him for a few days, it’s just like him to show up for one last evening of his bender before the coke runs out, and he meets the bottom of every bottle, to make it now their problem to set him right again. He drags him down the hall to the lift, taking him down to the bathroom by his own bedroom, unsure exactly where Murdoc goes to clean himself in the rare occasion that he does.

Unsure if he really wants to do this, but unsure of any other way, 2D tugs Murdoc’s sweaty and stained shirt from his clammy body, tossing the offending garment away and trying to not think about where those stains came from. Reaching down, he yanks Murdoc’s boots from his feet, using the very tips of his fingers to pull away his damp socks, biting his lip to keep from gagging. Next, he unbuttons his jeans, tugging them away from his body, repulsed by the dirty denim scent of grime and perspiration, wondering if Murdoc had ever washed those jeans. Now left in only his filthy briefs, 2D debates on how to get him into the tub. 

Hoping it will be easier to drag Murdoc’s limp frame into the bath, he climbs into the tub first, leaning down, he hooks his arms under Murdoc’s damp pits, hoisting him up with a strained grunt. The back of Murdoc’s legs collide against the tub with a thump, “That’s gonna bruise,” 2D grimaces. He shuffles back, dragging the rest of Murdoc’s body into the tub, his limp limbs meeting the floor with another loud thump. He carefully drags him into a sitting position, his body responding to gravity as he slides down the back just a little. Turning the knob, he tests the water for a moment, making sure it isn’t too cold, but cold enough to wake him. He’s passed out so hard, 2D would be concerned for his life if he didn’t notice his shallow breath. 

Now that he has Murdoc here, he has to admit to himself that he’s worried Murdoc may retaliate, but he’s also of the mind that he’d like to see the drunk idiot try. Taking a deep breath, he pulls the shower on, the stream splashing out against Murdoc’s unclean, sweaty body. For a moment nothing happens, but after a few minutes he starts to rouse, lulling his heavy head back and forth. 

A low groan escapes his throat, his eyes squeezing shut as he fights against the substances battling through his bloodstream. “Oh, what-“ he tries, the cottonmouth forcing his voice to come out froggy. On instinct, he tries to lash out against the offending water, his weak hands slapping out to try and force it away from his body. He goes to sit up, but still has little control over his functions, his now wet body sliding down the back of the tub a little further. He squints out against the water splashing on his face, the blurry vision of a blue haired man staring down at him. “Faceache!” He croaks, trying again to gather strength to lash out, but he slips once more. “Rrrr,” he growls, letting his body fall limp again, realizing he’s put himself out of commission. 

2D backs away on instinct, even though he knows Murdoc is near powerless at the moment. “I’m sorry, Murdoc, you were passed out and you smell just awful, figured I could fix both this way.” Murdoc tries to roll his eyes but the room is already spinning so much and his head is pounding, it only serves to make the feeling worse. 

His stomach churns, forcing him to fight that familiar queasy feeling after a several day long bender. Taking a few shallow, deep breathes, he fights the urge to throw up the contents of the past several days. He slumps down against the side of the tub, resting his head on his arms, welcoming the coolness of the plastic. “You gonna wash up?” Murdoc flaps a non-committal hand at 2D, indicating that he isn’t going to be doing anything of the sort. “Fine, I’ll do it.” 

That gets Murdoc’s attention, “No! Don’t touch me, you’ve done enough,” he slurs, not lifting his head. He tries to bat 2D away as he approaches the tub, but 2D presses on, now sure there’s no way Murdoc can hurt him in his current state. Grabbing a washcloth and the bar of soap, 2D makes sure to get the cloth as soapy and bubbly as possible, hoping to rid Murdoc of the binge sweats and the accompanying smell. 

Since Murdoc is still laying over the edge of the tub, 2D starts by rubbing the cloth over his back, the soap making a trail across his skin. 2D already feels better for Murdoc, unable to comprehend anybody getting as gross as this man. He uses the lines of soap to mark the places he’s already cleaned, making sure to cover every inch of his shoulders and back in the zesty smelling soap. Taking the arm he isn’t resting his head on, 2D runs the sudsy cloth up and down his arm, taking a moment to rub a little extra at his stinky pit. Next, he moves the cloth to the back of his neck and behind his ears, looking at the sweat and grease along his hair follicles, scrubbing the cloth through his dirty hair, slicking it back out of his face.

Trailing the cloth from his neck and down his back, he runs it over his left thigh, satisfied as the soap leaves more trails down his hairy legs. A moan from Murdoc surprises 2D so he pauses, waiting for Murdoc to grab him by the hair and try to waterboard him under the running water, but he doesn’t move. He takes the moment to apply more soap to the cloth, washing both of Murdoc’s feet before trailing the cloth up his other leg, taking care to wash his calves and hamstrings as best he can, given Murdoc’s slumped position. “Can you sit up or something?” he asks with a gentle push to his shoulder. 

Murdoc grumbles before dragging his throbbing skull from the comfort of the tub, letting his body fall back against the plastic wall again. Murdoc opens his eyes a little, the bright light of the bathroom too much for him, but he wants the moment to look at 2D, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration as he scrubs Murdoc’s other arm. Closing his eyes again, Murdoc can’t help his chuckle. 2D stops, staring over at the older man. “What?” 

Murdoc shrugs, his sluggish mind showing him short clips of his brief past with 2D. “It’s kind of funny for you to be giving me a fucking wash. Wasn’t that long ago I was Cousin Kevin-ing you in the bathtub at your parent’s.” 2D scowls, even though he has no memories of those days, hearing Murdoc put it so crass makes his stomach ache. 

Trying not to think on it anymore, 2D runs the now extra sudsy cloth through Murdoc’s thicket of chest hair and to his neck, which still has some visible lines of dirt stuck to it. He takes an odd amount of satisfaction swiping it away with the cloth, pleased as well to see Murdoc tilt his head back a little to make it easier for him. He trails back down to his stomach, admiring the thin row of hair on his lower abdomen, taking care to really make sure every inch has been touched with soap. 

He sits back on his legs, letting the water from the shower wash away all the soap. “Not done yet, are you?” Murdoc steals a glance at 2D, whose cheeks redden. 

He tosses the washcloth against Murdoc, the fabric landing against his exposed stomach with a slap. “No way, that’s all your getting from me.” Murdoc sighs, tossing the soapy cloth against the tub floor. He leans back and shimmies out of his now soaking wet briefs, his cock falling out, well aware of 2D’s gaze still on him. He fights a groan as the warm water falls against his skin, admitting only to himself that it feels really nice to be getting clean after four days of non-stop debauchery. 

He picks up the cloth again, tossing it back at 2D, leaving a large wet spot against his t-shirt. “Come on, bluebird,” he turns his gaze to his tall friend, relishing in his gulp. “I used to wash every inch of you. I mean, if you’re going to do it, might as well do it right, hm?” 2D blinks at him, unsure if he wants to go through with this. Murdoc is already more awake now, capable of washing his own cock and ass.

Still, something intrigues 2D about his insistence, also the knowledge that at some point Murdoc has been gentle and caring enough with him to bathe him while he’d been comatose- he’s compelled to return the favor. 

In his short twenty years on earth, there’s only been one time in his teens that he’d come this close to another man’s cock but that was of a more exploratory nature, and he’d be lying if he didn’t want to come close to another. Especially Murdoc, ever since their drunken snog in Jamaica he’s been thinking about wanting to do that again. Sure, this is jumping more than a few steps to get to that, but as he stared at Murdoc- his eyes closed, head back, knowing smirk on his face as the shower continues to rain down on his almost totally clean body- 2D thinks, fuck it.

Sitting back up on his knees, he leans back over the tub, his eyes on Murdoc’s flacid, uncut cock. He’s always heard that they’re different to clean, and given his own circumcised penis, he really didn’t know the difference. With tentative hands, he reaches out and rubs the sudsy cloth over his lower abdomen, an almost inaudible moan as he rubs a little lower, seeing a slight twitch beneath his palm. He runs his hand down a little lower, an unintentional cup of his Murdoc’s fat balls, just trying to wash but his pulse quickens as he feels their weight. 

Any other time Murdoc has been walking around Kong in nothing but his briefs, he’s never dared look for fear of being called out, even though it’s been obvious what he’s packing. “Pretty impressive, yeah?” 2D yanks his hand away, Murdoc’s tone thicker and full of more innuendo then he’d ever heard from him before. With a chuckle Murdoc glances at 2D’s wide, nervous eyes. “Hey, don’t let me stop you, bluebird,” he closes his eyes again, hoping averting his eyes would encourage 2D to do what he wouldn’t under his gaze. With tentative fingers, he cups Murdoc’s ball again, obsessing a little over how much he likes how they feel in his palm, before sliding his hand a little lower to wash his taint. Murdoc spreads his legs a little wider and lifting his knees, scooting his ass down a little, giving 2D easier access to wash where the sun don’t shine. 

He doesn’t dwell on washing between his cheeks, but takes note of the tiny lip bite from Murdoc as he does, removing the wash cloth from the area. Murdoc stretches his legs back out as 2D rinses and re-lathers the cloth, his heart racing over the prospect of what’s next. His eyes zero in on Murdoc’s still limp dick, intrigued by the differences from his own. He rubs the soapy cloth into his thick pubic hair first, before holding his gaze on Murdoc’s face, so he knows the instant he’s done something wrong and can get away fast. Much to his surprise though, he only sees Murdoc’s cheeks flush in a way he hasn’t since they snogged on the beach. 

2D wraps his clothed hand around Murdoc’s dick, rubbing up and down in gentle strokes. Daring to let his eyes travel away from Murdoc’s face, his hand wraps around his own, guiding his strokes to pull the excess skin back. 2D doesn’t dare move his gaze now, mesmerized by the sight of it and the eerie gentleness of Murdoc’s hand around his own. At first, he tries to concentrate on giving him a proper cleaning, taking care to wipe around the head of his cock and the skin surrounding it. As soon as he’s satisfied in Murdoc’s cleanliness, he tries to pull his hand away, but Murdoc holds him firm. 

In a moment of panic, 2D snaps his gaze back to Murdoc, the older man already staring at him. In Murdoc’s defense, he can’t recall a single instance in his life before this moment that a single person gave this much of a shit about his well-being, but he’d never let 2D know this. Instead, he’s going to do what he needs to, in order to get what he wants in the moment. 

Lifting his heavy head from the wall, Murdoc leans in to pull the rag from 2D’s hand, tossing it away as 2D closes his long fingers back around his cock, a nervous but excited tingle spreads through him as he has his first skin on dick skin contact. 2D isn’t sure what to do now, so he strokes, watching Murdoc for approval and when he doesn’t get punched or knocked away, he takes it as a clear sign that he should continue. 

Watching with unsure anticipation as Murdoc’s cock grows more rigid in his hand, he finds himself once again mesmerized by the uncut nature of it, the way the skin moves, bunching and stretching, slipping over the engorged head and back down. He tries not to notice as Murdoc starts to huff, but he can’t deny the deepening color of his erection as he continues to stroke together with Murdoc under his guiding hand. Adjusting himself and tossing an arm over his eyes as he leans back, he doesn’t want to scare 2D away now with a wrong glance. 

Releasing his grip, he allows 2D to continue with his own grip and pace, Murdoc’s hips starting a slow roll. After a few more strokes, 2D’s own erection begins to grow, pressing uncomfortably against his too tight jeans. He can’t tear his eyes away from Murdoc, taking in the rise and fall of his chest, the way he’s biting his lip but breathing harder through his nose. Clenching and unclenching his dangling fist with the roll of his hips. 

2D lets go of a few small gasps, electrified by this sense of power over Murdoc, wanting to relish in it while he can. Without thinking, he reaches between the tub and himself to palm at his own growing erection trapped behind his zipper. Noticing the difference in friction, Murdoc moves his arm from his eyes to see 2D staring slack-eyed in concentration at the contact point while rubbing with heaving breath at his own arousal. His fingers twitch with a rare desire to return the favor. 2D’s doing such a good job and his intensity admirable, it’s only right to help the boy out. 

With a steadying breath, he manages to sit up straight, albeit still more fucked up then he expects sending his head swimming much to his irritation. He wants to be all here right now, a deep understanding to the temporary nature of this urge but can’t bring himself to fully focus given his current disposition. He slaps 2D’s hand away, so he sits back on his knees, his gaze snapping to his own lap and looking forlorn at the pressing tent in his jeans, evidence to his enjoyment at making Murdoc feel good. 

Hearing the shower shut off, 2D looks up surprised to see Murdoc looking back at him. His heart begins to race as Murdoc leans his damp and naked body over the tub, his fingers gripping at the edge and trying not to slip, to press his lips against 2D’s. 

The kiss is stiff much to 2D’s disappointment, so he flicks his tongue against Murdoc’s thin lips, hoping to encourage the softness he’s feeling in the pit of his stomach. Murdoc grimaces at the gesture, he isn’t one for sexy snogging, but allows his lips to part enough for 2D to slip his eager tongue in, realizing the one thing he didn’t get to clean is Murdoc’s mouth.

He hesitates to recoil, afraid that if he shows an ounce of distaste, this whole thing will fall apart, and he can’t risk that. He leans into the tub, placing his hands on either side of Murdoc’s, pulling himself back to kneeling with their lip lock. 

After tugging his shirt away, Murdoc places a hand on 2D’s shoulder, hesitant to act on the thoughts in his head. He continues despite his reservations to drag his fingers across 2D’s chest, his heart pounding as much as his head now. Encouraged, 2D places a hand on Murdoc’s bony hip, annoyed at the bathtub barrier between them preventing him from getting closer. 

He opts instead to slip his arm across Murdoc’s back, letting his other hand find Murdoc’s now drooling cock as he shudders at the contact, an impulse like no other, unzipping 2D’s fly and wrapping his own fingers around his thick, leaking cut cock, entranced by the sensation of the throbbing in his fist, pre-cum dribbling out onto his thumb.   
He gasps into Murdoc’s mouth, the sensation causing him to almost fall over but try as he might to enjoy the moment, his desire to be closer is winning. He risks losing the moment, breaking their kiss to huff, “I’m getting in,” climbing in beside him as he kicks his pants all the ways off, now on their knees facing each other. 

He can’t help but think Murdoc looks kind of cute right now with his dripping wet hair and flushed cheeks, so he scoots closer, shivering in anticipation as he embraces Murdoc to resume their kiss, surprised at the eager return. The couple finds each other’s now raging erections once more, a low groan escaping Murdoc, moving closer to 2D as their chests press together, their hands still exploring each other’s cocks. 

Chests heaving, each sensation of their breath mingles together causing them both to pump their fists a little faster, Murdoc can’t stop his hips from thrusting against 2D’s hand. The hand job coupled with how much he’s loving the feeling of 2D’s throbbing cock sliding against his own palm, overwhelming him almost to breaking.

2D leaves their kiss once more to find Murdoc’s neck, so glad to know he’s clean, the scent of him now fresh and masculine. He licks some left over drops of water from the nape of his neck, Murdoc’s head lulls back to give 2D better access to the sensitive skin by his collar bone, feeling woozy enough to paw at 2D’s shoulder.

Pulling back the excess skin of Murdoc’s cock to expose the purple head, 2D milks at the swollen head gently with his palm as he spreads all the pre-cum around, the lubrication sliding onto his fingers as he nips his way across Murdoc’s collar bone to his shoulder, stopping to sink his teeth into him. He resumes his jerking at that moment, causing Murdoc’s legs to start twitching, he’s unsure how much longer he’ll be able to hold himself upright. 

Taking a handful of 2D’s hair, Murdoc finds the prospect of biting 2D back too much to resist as he stares at his perspiring, perfect skin. When he met 2D, his body was covered in bruises and lacerations and he always found the sight of it appealing, especially knowing he’s the one who caused them, a desperate wanting to give him more. He yanks 2D’s mouth away from his shoulder, hissing as he looks at the embedded teeth marks across his shoulder, finding the illustrated gap from 2D’s missing teeth pathetically adorable. 

He chomps his own sharp teeth at 2D before pulling his head back enough to expose the whole front of his body, 2D’s back in a slight inverse arch struggling to keep pumping at Murdoc’s cock. Looking down between them, the sight of their hard-ons so close together, each of their hands wrapped tight around each other, both dripping a small puddle on the floor, Murdoc can’t help the wave of pure euphoria as he admires the moment.

Leaning his own body against 2D’s, he attaches himself to the nape of his neck, sinking his sharp teeth in until he feels a quick snap, the slight taste of nickle against his tongue as 2D shouts, his hand squeezing Murdoc a little harder as he claws at Murdoc’s back, yanking his shoulder from his jaws. “Shit,” 2D mumbles, not daring to look at the blood he feels pooling in the teeth marks, opting instead to find Murdoc’s lips again, licking the inside of his mouth as he presses Murdoc’s cock against his own. Shooing Murdoc’s hand away, he wraps his large hand around both of them, their slick heads sliding and rubbing together as Murdoc buries his face into 2D’s neck, unable to stop himself from licking and nipping sloppy rows across 2D’s exposed skin as he clutches at him, desperate now for release. 

Their hips thrust towards each other, cocks jutting upwards, gasping and panting into each other’s ear. “Stu,” Murdoc manages to growl, hoping that will suffice as a warning as all of his muscles clench, sending him over the edge, thick strands of cum shooting up between them and falling back against 2D’s fingers where he’s still riding that desperate edge against Murdoc. The sight and knowledge that he’d just given Murdoc an orgasm too much as he follows suit, his own climax erupting with a loud, strained groan. 

They spend a moment in the glow, neither one ready to go back to the way things are just yet, 2D running grateful trails through Murdoc’s damp hair as the man rests his forehead against 2D’s shoulder, trying to steady his heaving breath. 

Finding the washcloth lying by them, 2D snatches it to wipe his hand and cock clean, reluctant to let go of their connection, unsure if he’ll ever get an opportunity like this one again. Murdoc twitches as 2D wipes gently at his softening cock, finishing the job he started earlier, prouder than ever at the work he’s just done. Murdoc has never been cleaner.


End file.
